Post Homecoming
by AussieTayla
Summary: This story is about season 12's final episode 'Homecoming' and the aftermath of the events. It will follow the three main people involved in the events.
1. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**This is the summary for the last episode of season 12 "Homecoming." It is written in third person, because I found it on: content/2012/05/review-csi-crime-scene-investigation-homecoming/**

**This is also my first FanFiction story so I will take criticism and ideas to make this story better for the readers, but please be to hard on me :)**

**This chapter (chapter 1) will be the prologue, so it is just going over what happened in the 'Homecoming' episode - including the summary and last scenes.**

**It will follow mainly D.B and Nick's journey, but it will also follow Ecklie and include the rest of the team.**

* * *

The first scene is a campaign dinner for Sheriff Sherry Liston, who hopes to be re-elected for another term in office. Crime has gone down in the city over the past four years, and she wants to continue her successful run. Unfortunately, a triple homicide is happening at the other end of the alley, where a drug dealer and his bodyguard have been killed. The third victim is Veronica Gilmore, the wife of the Sheriff's friend Jack Gilmore. It looks as if Jack s past with the mob has reared its ugly head, but it's all just a ruse. Gilmore is being set-up, and the crime ties back to former Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen. Conor O Farrell was last seen in the season nine premiere, For Warrick , when he was arrested for killing Warrick Brown. Back then, it took all of Nick s strength to refrain from hurting the man who took his friend's life. Today, Nick has to face McKeen again when he is connected to their investigation. It s a tense moment, when Nick and DB are sitting across from McKeen in the interrogation room, and it s obvious that Nick is using every ounce of self-control to keep from lashing out at the man. McKeen is unrepentant, and he claims that killing Warrick has made him a hero in prison. Nick storms out, kicking his chair in anger, but he doesn t lay a hand on McKeen. One of the major elements of Homecoming is the corruption within the police department. The team has no idea who might be involved, or how deep the corruption runs. It's hard to know whom to trust. It's a tense feeling, especially when you don't know what else these corrupt cops might be planning. Nick's interaction with McKeen leaves him questioning his future with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He realizes that putting Warricks' killer behind bars has not prevented the man from being able to continue his corrupt behavior, and he feels like their work is pointless. He paraphrases something Catherine said in the season premiere, 73 Seconds : If you can't handle this job, there's the door. He's starting to wonder if it s worth being a CSI if they aren't actually taking the bad guys out of the game and he walks away. Nick s future with the lab is uncertain. Morgan and David Hodges attend the campaign dinner with their single are certainly sparks between Conrad and Olivia, but nothing much has developed between them. At the end of the hour, they make tentative plans to go on a date without their children and Hodges and Olivia get into their car and drive away. Morgan suggests that she and her father go for a walk, and they reminisce about Morgan's childhood and the tense relationship they've had for so many years. It s obvious that they re starting to reconnect now, but things end badly when a car drives up and aims a gun out the window. Ecklie throws himself in front of Morgan, and he is shot in the stomach before the car speeds away. It seems clear that McKeen is responsible, manipulating events from prison to go after the man who killed his son. Barbara knows exactly what it means to be married to a dedicated investigator like DB, but it s still sad to have to tell their granddaughter Kaitlyn, (Maya's daughter) that grandpa won't be able to spend time with her because of work. Russell is home with Barbara, he gets a phone call from Sara and then Barbara gets a phonecall that makes her upset. They follow the instructions of the mysterious man on the phone to Barbara, and rush upstairs to discover that Kaitlyn is missing. Barbara is distraught, but DB manages to focus despite his pain and anger. He instructs his wife not to touch anything and they notice there is a card on Kaitlyn's bed that read's 'Karma'. DB Russell may be a laid back boss most of the time, but he s not going to sit back and let someone hurt his family.

* * *

NICK'S P.O.V

I told Greg and Sara what Catherine once told me, If you can't handle this job, there's the door and you know what? I'm out! I stood up and walked out of the room towards the exit.  
Sara called after me "Nick. Hey!"  
I just ignored her and I kept walking.

- meanwhile -

MORGAN'S P.O.V

Dad and I have just finished our evening with Hodges and his mother, they drove off while dad and I took a walk. We were reminiscing about old times when a car pulled up beside us. A gun came into view, then a shot went off and the car drove off. Dad had jumped in front of me to protect me and he'd been shot in the side.  
"Dad, dad?" I called out, but there came no reply.

- afterwards -

D.B's P.O.V

I was relaxing with my wife on the couch when my cell rang, it was Sara. I told her to "rally the troops and that I would be there in 5 mintues". While I was on the phone to Sara the home phone rang and my wife answered it. I hung up from Sara and turned to my wife, she had a look of worry on her face. "What?" I asked her.  
She looked over to me and said "He said to check upstairs."  
We dropped everthing and ran "Katie, Kaitlyn, Kate?" She was gone. I saw a note on her bed that said 'KARMA'. "Oh god, oh no."  
"They've taken her" said Barbra.  
"Don't touch anything." I said as I walked over to the window and stared out into the night.

* * *

**I know it's only a recap of the final scenes of 'Homecoming' but do you guys think that I should keep up with it?**  
**Oh and do you guys think I should keep swapping P.O.V (point of view) during the chapter or just have a chapter a P.O.V?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick quit his job earlier this evening, he wasn't doing the job that he wanted to do, which was putting the bad guys behind bars. He walked out the building after telling Sara and Greg something that Catherine told him about being a CSI. He felt weird not going to work and he had missed multiple calls and messages from Sara and Greg asking him what happened. It was about 10pm when Nick's phone rang, it was Russell. What was he calling me for, had Greg or Sara told him what happened earlier this evening?  
"Nick it's me. Kaitlyn has been taken, she's gone and I need you here right away! The others are on their way and they said you weren't at the lab, why?"  
"Um... Russell, I can't. I wasn't at the lab because I... I've quit, I'm not longer part of CSI."  
"Wait, what happened? I dont have time for this Nick, Katie's gone and I need you here, NOW."  
"D.B I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't." Nick hung up and that was the end of their conversation.  
Nick couldn't believe that someone had taken Russells' granddaughter. He really wished that he could be there for D.B and his family, but he couldn't not right now anyway. Maybe once he'd got his head around what had happened over the past few days, then he could be there for D.B and his family.

-+CSI+-

D.B was shocked, his granddaughter's missing and now Nick has quit. He'd have to ask Greg and Sara what happened when they got here, he heard sirens coming up the street, that was them now. His wife was pacing up and down the hallway and Russell was waiting at the front door for the team. "Russell what happened, what's this about Kate?" asked Jim.  
"I'd just been on the phone to Sara and then the house phone rang and Barb answered it and they told her to check upstairs, so we did and Kaitlyn was no where to be seen. The window was open and there was a note on the bed which read 'KARMA'."  
Jim told Sara and Greg to go upstairs and look around Katies' room for any evidence, then check the perimeter while he took Barbara's statement of what happened.  
Julie arrived 15 minutes later and helped Sara and Greg look for evidence. "Russell... I hate to do this, but you can't be a part in this case. It's personal and you know that you can't be involved in it, in anyway."  
"Jim, you're really telling me I can't be on the case? My granddaughter is missing and I'm not going to sit by and let something happen to her."  
"Russell, we're not going to let anything happen to Kate. We'll catch him and then he'll get what he deserved for everything he's done!"  
"I know you won't, but please you have to understand, Kaitlyn is in danger and I need to help catch him. Nobody ever harms my family and gets away with it."  
Jim wasn't sure how to reply. He wanted to let Russell stay on the case because he'd feel the same way if his family was involved, but it's part of the rules, he can't allow him to be involved. "I'll see what I can do Russell, I'll pull the strings if I can, but I can't promise anything though."  
D.B thanked Jim, them went off to see how his wife was holding up.

-+CSI+-

Morgan was at the hospital waiting for her dad, Ecklie to get out of surgery after he had been shot while they were walking down the street. She had called Julie to let her know what happened and to let D.B know and she also called Hodges and his mum to tell them too. Hodges and his mum raced to the hospital to be with Morgan and to see how Conrad is. Five mintues later they arrived and found Morgan sitting in a chair in the hallway waiting for him to get out of surgery. Morgan had been worried sick, pacing up and down the hallway until the doctor came out and told them that her dad had made it out of the surgery, but was in a critical condition as the bullet was through and through at the bottom of his lung. She felt a small weight lift of her shoulders,but she felt sick knowing who had done this and that he had been injured too. They were taken to his room and he was laying there, his chest moving slowly up and down as he as breathing. "Dad... Hey it's me, Morgan. How are you? I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" She sat next to her dad, held his hand and broke down crying.  
"M-Morgan? I'm fine, a little sore though. It wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong. And you're alright, that's all that matters."  
Hodges and his mum stood by the door, until Morgan called them over to the bed.  
"Dad... Hodges and Olivia are here, I called them as soon as we got here. They wanted to make sure that you were alright."  
"Hey, thanks for coming, but I'm fine. Why don't you all go home and rest. It's been a long day and I'll be fine here for one night on my own."  
Morgan looked over to Hodges and Olivia and they nodded. "Alright dad, we'll go and you need plenty of rest too. I'll be back first thing in the morning!"  
"I will, goodnight guys. See you tomorrow Morgan."  
"Night Dad." Morgan lent over and gave her dad a kiss."  
"Good night Conrad." said Hodges and Olivia in sync.  
They all left the room and walked out towards the carpark chatting quietly amongst themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Nick had quit. Sara and Greg kept calling him and asking him what happened, but he never replied. He missed the team: D.B, Julie, Sara,  
Greg, Jim, Morgan, Al, Conrad and Hodges, but not as much. He also missed Warrick, he should've shot McKeen when he had the chance, but why didn't he? He blamed himself that McKeen is still alive, he should have died a long time ago. Other than having regrets and missing the team, his CSI family, he liked it. Nothing was bugging him about cases, nobody was asking him for results and he could do what he wanted, which meant looking for a new job. Nick had just turned on the tv and he saw D.B's house on the tv and the police asking for help to find his granddaughter Kaitlyn. Nick decided that he'd call D.B to at least let him know that he's thinking of them and why he quit.

-+CSI+-

Russell's cell rang and the caller ID flashed up, it was Nick. What was he calling me for?  
"Hey Russell"  
"Nick, hey how are you?"  
"I"m good. How are you holding up?"  
"It's hard but the team is doing as best as they can to find her. Nick can I ask what happened, why'd you quit?"  
"Wait... Sara and Greg didn't say anything?"  
"No, they thought it would be best if I heard it from you".  
"I-I quit because I can't handle the job anymore, I'm not benefiting from it now and now McKeen is back, it brought up bad memories when Warrick wa-was still alive".  
"Nick I know it's hard, I really do. We can help you get through this, please think about returning to the team. We all miss you."  
"I don't know D.B, I'll have to think about it, but not right now".  
"Alright Nick. I've gotta go, please consider coming back though. Bye."  
"I'll think about it, D.B. Good luck with finding Katie. See ya."

-+CSI+-

Conrad was still in hospital, but he was improving day by day. The doctors said he would be able to go home in a week, but would have to come in for check-up's to make sure he's recovering well and to check the wound won't become infected. Morgan, Hodges and Barbara had visited Conrad before and after shifts, but they were long days because Russell had everyone working his granddaughters case and then they wouldn't want to leave Conrad. Conrad was always asking if anything had changed with the case, but nothing had changed. They suspected it was McKeen's people doing this, harming the team: First is was Warrick, then Conrad and then Russell's granddaughter Kaitlyn. They didn't know why, but they hoped they could catch him soon before he hurts anyone else.


End file.
